


Where Babies Come From

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Emma, Charming Family Feels, De-Aged Emma Swan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Growing Up, Land of Untold Stories (Once Upon a Time), Magic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: We all know that babies come from the Stork but where does he get the babies from?The Stork get's brought back from the land of untold stories and starts collecting babies again but what happen's When Emma gets in the way of the de-aging process and gets turned into a baby herself. Snow and David's wish of being able to raise their daughter by themselves as come true but can they really keep her a baby? How will they cope with two babies in the loft? and how will Henry react when his mom is now suddenly a new born?lots of Charming family feels and magic gone haywire thrown in for good measure.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Enchanted Forest. 

In a village, just outside of the Evil Queen’s estate, A small blue eyed girl with beautiful brown ringlets that bounced on her shoulders was settling into bed. Her Mother close by drawing closed the heavy curtains over the small window. A warm and inviting fire flickered in the corner casting shadows over the walls decorated with drawings and scribbles by the 4-year-old. Mother padded over to sat on the edge of the small bed and pulled the blankets up to cover the little girl’s body completely, winter was going to settle in soon and she couldn’t let her little miracle get sick. 

“Mommy, where do babies come from?” The little girl asked innocently, her blue eye’s looking deep into her Mother’s brown ones. 

“Well Amelia, there are two ways to get a baby. The way we got you is extra special. Mommy made a wish on a special star after years and years of Mommy and Daddy trying to have a baby and this wonderful man appeared. He had a long thin nose and white hair. He told me how he had heard my wish and was here to grant it. He handed me a bundle of blankets and inside them was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen with beautiful blue eyes” Mother said in her best sort telling voice.

“Me!” Amelia squealed 

“Yes, it was you, my special little girl” Mother laughed tickling Amelia’s belly causing squeals of delight to erupt from the little girl. 

“Who was the man?” Amelia asked once she had calmed down. 

“I don’t know” Said Mother sadly “He disappeared as soon as I took you off him, I wish I could have thanked him” 

In a faraway part of the enchanted forest a man was wearing yellow trousers, a white shirt with a blue vest, he had white hair with a red hat on top of his head and a long thin nose. He stood overlooking a village on the roof top of a house, like a vulture waiting to swoop down on his pray.  
At last he saw what he was looking for, out of the shadows came a man who looked to be in his early 40’s came walking down the street whistling to himself. He dropped from the roof top and landed in front of the whistling man. A twisted smile grew on his face as he straightened up. 

“Remember me?” The man said his voice sounded wheezy.

“Stork! What-What are you doing here?” The man stuttered.

“Well Ronny, if you remember 18 years ago I dropped you off a special little bundle, well now it’s time to pay back the debt” Stork smirked before throwing his arms out and a blast of dark magic shot out from his hands and hit Ronny straight in the chest. Dark magic swirled around Ronny before suddenly he disappeared, leaving a pile of clothes on the ground. Stork walked towards the clothes and looked down at them a disgusted smile on his face when he saw the bald naked baby laying amongst them.

“Not the cutest but you’ll do. Time to pay back your debt” Stork said lifting the baby up by his feet and examining him before disappearing. 

Storybrooke

It was early morning in the Charming loft and already the small loft was filled with the buzz of the family getting ready for the day ahead. David stood at the stove, a dish towel over his shoulder as he hummed to himself while making pancakes for the family. Snow sat at the table feeding Neal his breakfast while telling him the story of how She and David met. 

“You know you should probably wait a while before telling him his parents met because his mum robbed his dad, that kinda stuff could mess a kid up you know” Emma pointed out as she entered the Loft and headed straight to the fridge to take out a can of soda. 

“It’s romantic!” Snow protested feeding her youngest child another spoonful of porridge. 

“You hit me with a rock” David reminded Snow plating up some pancakes and setting them down in front of his wife with a peck to her lips. 

“It healed and you survived!” Snow argued adding a few blueberries on top of her pancakes. 

“Yes, but left me with a scar” David teased sitting down beside Snow after giving Emma her chocolate chip pancakes to eat his own pancakes. 

“Which looks very sexy on you” Snow flirted turning to look at her husband her eye’s full of love. 

“Oh, it is now, I’ll have to remember that” David flirted back leaning in to kiss Snow, their kiss lasting longer than either of them had planned before being interrupted by their eldest child. 

“People are trying to eat you know” Emma protested in disgust although she slightly enjoyed it, a few years ago she would never have thought she would be sat across the table from her parents being grossed out by them kissing. She also never would have thought they would look the same age as her and be Snow White and Prince Charming but this was her life now and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Yea well you don’t live here anymore so I don’t have to make you chocolate pancakes if it bothers you so much” David teased Emma pulling away from his wife. 

“Hear that squirt Dad is being mean to your sister, what do we do when Daddy picks on Emmy” Emma spoke to Neal ruffling up his hair as Neal blew a raspberry at David. 

“Emma!” Snow scolded shocked that Emma had taught Neal to do something so rude and confused at when she had the time to teach him it. Emma and Neal sat giggling together at Snow’s shocked expression and David looking like he couldn’t decide if it was safe to laugh or not. Snow’s heart melted at the sight of her two children laughing together as though the huge age gap between them didn’t matter and not for the first time Snow wished they could have raised Emma and Neal together like normal siblings.

“Alright squirt let’s not do that again or we might give mom an aneurysm” Emma eventually told her little brother as she picked him out one of her chocolate chips and fed it to him. 

“You really shouldn’t be giving him sugar this early in the morning, I don’t even like you have sugar this early in the morning” Snow complained not that she thought it would make any difference, they had the same argument every time Emma came over for breakfast on Saturdays. It was their new tradition since she moved out, Emma and Henry if he was staying at Emma’s came over for pancakes every Saturday morning and then the family would take a walk in the woods before lunch at Granny’s, Even Hook sometimes joined them if he wasn’t busy down at the Jolly Rodger or nursing a hangover.

“He’s fine, you make him eat healthy the rest of the time, one bit of Chocolate won’t hurt him. Will it bud” David cooed over his son as he passed by him to lift out the jug of orange juice from the fridge. 

“Don’t come crying to me when he has a cavity before his first birthday” Snow quipped popping a blueberry in her mouth. 

“He’ll be fine Snow” David assured his wife with a peck on the lips which earned a groan from Emma and a raspberry from Neil which even Snow had to laugh at while Emma high fived him. Her kids were teaming up on her already and she loved it. 

The rest of breakfast passed much the same, with Emma and Neal messing around, David sticking up for them while Snow tried to half-heartedly discipline them while secretly enjoying their mayhem. Snow loved seeing Emma act so carefree, these moments were her walls were down and she was just their little girl trying to aim blueberries into her father’s open mouth and enjoying breakfast with her family made all the bad moments and 28 years’ worth of regret slip away.   
Snow knew by watching Emma interact with Neal, carefully pretending to throw the blueberries into his mouth by placing them in gently and celebrating like she had made an impressive shot, that she would have made an amazing mum to Henry all those years ago if she hadn’t given him away but Snow knew better than anyone what it meant to let their child go so they could have their best chance. Snow couldn’t take her eyes off her daughter as she laughed at missing David’s mouth and almost hitting his eye instead causing David to grumble jokingly about Emma doing it on purpose. Emma was so beautiful a perfect combination of both Snow and David although she certainly got her stubbornness from her Father and well maybe a little bit of Snow too but she would never admit that to anyone. 

Snow was torn from her thoughts as she jumped at the sound of her daughter’s voice. “Take a picture mom it will last longer” Emma joked her tone dripping with Sarcasm. 

“I wouldn’t joke about that, you know what your mom is like she just might do that” David laughed as he cleared away the dishes of the table.   
Neal started getting restless now that his food was gone from his tray, so Emma took him out and bounced him on her knee making silly faces at him and gaining squeals of delight in return. 

“I was just admiring how beautiful my daughter is, is that a crime now?” Snow said as she stood up to help David wash the dishes, missing the blush that creeped up Emma’s cheeks. Even after the years of knowing who her parents were she still wasn’t used to the compliments and they still made her uncomfortable. 

“Emma’s the Sheriff in the family, what do you think Em is it crime?” David teased his wife looking over his shoulder at Emma as he washed the dishes at the sink. His shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“I think that if Mommy and Daddy don’t hurry up and do the dishes we won’t have time to go on our walk before we meet Henry at Granny’s will we Neely?” Emma cooed at her brother. 

“You could help you know” Snow pointed out taking the wet dish from David and drying it with the cloth. 

“I am helping, I’m keeping the baby occupied” Emma defended turning to look at her parents, giving Neal the perfect opportunity to grab a handful of her blonde hair in his fists and yank on it as if testing that it was really attached to her head. “Ouch and being assaulted at the same time, I could throw you in the brig squirt” Emma threatened as she untangled her hair from her brother’s hand. 

“Brig? I think you have been hanging around with Hook too much” David teased his daughter as he washed the frying pan, scrubbing hard at the burnt bits of pancake on it. 

“Yes, because that’s what you want to focus on my wrong choice of word over your son trying to rip my hair out. Guess we know how the favorite child is around here squirt” Emma retorted sarcastically. 

“We don’t have a favorite child, we love you both equally” Snow said in all seriousness as she put a glass back in the cupboard. 

“Except when Neal is up screaming at 3am then suddenly you’re the favorite child” David said remembering the screaming fit Neal had this morning, teething really did have a lot to answer for in his book. 

“David!” Snow exclaimed swatting her husband with the dish cloth in her hand.

“I’m joking love. I love both our kids equally, I promise” David apologized pulling his wife to him and kissing her softly on the lips. 

“Gross” Emma muttered to her brother who blew a raspberry back at her making everyone laugh once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. 

David, Emma, Snow and Hook, who had decided to join that family on their mid-morning walk stepped out of Snow’s car. Snow fiddled a little bit with Neal placing him in the baby carrier strapped to her chest, she did the buckles up making sure to double check he was seated properly, close enough to kiss and that his airways were clear. Hook rolled his eyes slightly at the mothers over protectiveness in his day mothers just carried their babes in their arms wrapped in a blanket but this little prince looked like he was going on an artic exploration with the number of layers the Charming’s had him dressed in for the mild winter air.

Once Snow was happy Neal was safe the family started their hike through the woods, the fallen leaves crunching under their feet as they broke through the frost on the ground. Emma and Hook walked slightly ahead of the Charming’s, Hook’s hand wrapped round Emma’s gloved one, she was almost as ridiculously dressed as the little prince, with her large dark coat that went past her knees, thick thermal gloves (Whatever they were) and a grey bobble hat on her head which Hook had to admit looked cute on her but he knew better than to say that out loud and face Emma refusing to wear it and then the Charming’s blaming him for Emma being cold. Not that he could see how she could be cold even without the hat with that ridiculously large coat on her, He was perfectly happy with his usual vest and Jacket. 

Hook could hear the Charming’s being disgustingly in love behind him and he hoped he and Emma never acted like that around other people. He thought about it and how their hands where currently wrapped round each other’s as tight as Emma’s gloves would allow, swinging back and forth as he moved any low branches out of her way with his hook. Being rewarded with that breathtakingly beautiful smile Emma reserved just for him and realised that actually, they probably were as bad as the Charming’s. 

Emma stopped for a moment and reached up to give Hook a small kiss to the lips after he moved a particularly low branch out of her way. 

“Hey! I don’t want to see any of that nonsense today” David complained from behind them.

“Please, like you and Mom haven’t been taking every opportunity to kiss each other all morning” Emma scoffed as they walked further along the trail. 

“But we’re married so it’s OK” David retorted following behind them, his arm resting on the bottom of Snow’s back so he was ready if she was to slip on the frost. 

“Well then, we’ll just have to get married then” Emma called over her shoulder jokingly then realised what she said, putting her head down into her coat to try and hide the blush coming up over her face. Hook froze for an instant. He knew that he wanted to marry Emma, to spend the rest of his life with her but he wasn’t sure how she felt on the idea and her reaction didn’t clear up matter’s either, she had brought it up but then recoiled from it as if bitten. 

What hook missed however was the look shared between Snow and David, Snow one of hope and happiness that their daughter had finally found someone to share her life with and David one of horror that his little girl would be grown up enough to marry. Neal of course babbled incoherently as he enjoyed watching the birds fly overhead completely oblivious to the grownups around him.

They continued walking for another little while, Emma seemed to have overcome her embarrassment or decided she wasn’t going to talk about it which seemed the most likely option and kept annoying David by kissing Hook’s cheek every few minutes, earning some sort of disgusted remark from her over protective Father which just make her chuckle in Hook’s ear.

“You know she’s only doing it to annoy you” Snow pointed out to David “She knows you’ll react” 

“How can I not! She’s my baby girl!” David said exasperated. 

Snow was stopped from replying when a loud scream rang out through the forest. The two couples stopped and listened intently as another shout was hear coming from their left and they all made to run towards the sound. 

“Snow you stay here, we don’t know what this is. It’s not safe for Neal” David instructed hurriedly placing a kiss to his wife’s lips and son’s head before running after Emma and Hook, pulling out his sheriff’s gun as he went. 

Emma and Hook reached the small clearing in the woods and found one of the town residents, a mechanic by the looks of his uniform, trying to scurry along the ground trying to get away from something. He looked terrified and kept shouting “No, Please, I’ll do anything! Please just don’t turn me please!” 

Another man stepped out from between the tree’s, he had a long-pointed nose and greying hair with a red cap on top. Trousers the same colour as Emma’s bug and a blue vest. His hands where raised out and he walked calmly towards the scurrying man, his eye’s focused solely on his prey. 

“You trapped me in that god forsaken place! You tricked me and now! Well now you’re going to pay” the older man snarled before releasing magic into the air and towards the terrified man. 

Before Hook even had time to realise what was happening Emma had left his side and ran towards the Mechanic. Throwing herself between the two men and getting hit squarely in the chest by the dark magic, she just had time to throw her own burst of magic towards her attacker before falling to the ground. 

Hook and David both screamed for Emma as they ran towards the scene. The guy who had attacked Emma lay unconscious on the ground but Emma was no were to be found, just a pile of her clothes lay where she had fell. The Mechanic was also unconscious most likely from Emma pushing him out of the way of the magic. 

“Emma! Emma” David shouted over and over looking all around him as though expecting her to jump out of the tree’s. There was a rustle in the tree’s behind him and both David and Hook swung round to look both men hoping desperately to see Emma walking through but it was Snow, a bow and arrow poised. 

“I thought I told you to stay on the trail” David said kindly, for the first time in his life slightly disappointed to see his wife. “And where’s Neal”

“I heard you shout for Emma, Robin and his men where nearby so I borrowed this and left Neal with them. Where’s Emma?” Snow explained the panic in her eyes the only sign that she was worried. 

“We don’t know, that creature over there blasted her with dark magic and now we can’t find her” Hook explained waving his hook in the direction of Emma’s attacker. 

Just then a cry rang out in the forest one that David and Snow would never ever forget. It was both their best and worst moment of their life’s. The cry was coming from the pile of Emma’s clothes. David and Snow approached it carefully. Snow placed the bow and arrow on the ground beside the pile and moved Emma’s coat. There laying in the middle of the buddle of fabric was a small little baby. Snow knew instantly this was Emma. She looked the same as she had 30 years ago when Snow held her in her arms for the very first time. Love overwhelmed Snow as she reached down to pick up the crying infant careful to use Emma’s jumper as a blanket to protect her from the cold. Snow cradled her in her arms close to her chest to give baby Emma as much of her body heat as possible, with that same smile when she first held Emma on her face. She looked up at Charming who looked dazed and confused. 

“Where the devil did that thing come from?” Hook demanded standing behind Snow. 

“It’s Emma. She looks exactly like the day she was born. So, small and perfect” Snow answered the love and happiness she felt evident in her voice. 

“How is that even possible?” Hook asked his voice softer this time. 

“It must have been the magic he threw at her, it must have turned her into a baby” David answered speaking for the first time since they found Emma. 

They heard groaning coming from behind them as the man began to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his head causing his red hat to sit sideways on his head. Hook walked towards him and punched him as hard as he could causing the man to black out again. 

“That’s for hurting my girlfriend” He snarled at the now unconscious man. 

“Hook!” Snow exclaimed in shock, making Emma’s cries to get louder. Snow bounced and rocked the infant as she made shushing noises to try and calm her down and eventually the crying subsided as Emma fell asleep cradled in her mother’s arms. “We can’t stay out here she’ll get too cold and sick” Snow pointed out. 

“Ok I’ll call the dwarf’s see if they can come and take old timer here and put him in the cells, and get toby here to the hospital to make sure he’s ok” David said reading the Mechanic’s name of his name tag. 

“Hook put these on the prisoner” David said throwing hook some hand cuffs, who rolled the man onto his front and hand cuffed him behind his back. 

“We’ll get Emma back to the loft and call the blue fairy” David said to Snow. 

“What about Neal? We don’t have enough car seats for both of them” Snow pointed out. 

“I think Emma is better of sitting with you, where she will be warmer, I’ll drive carefully don’t worry” David reassured Snow placing a kiss to her hair before helping her up of the ground careful not to disturb sleeping Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry its been a few weeks since my last update. I had finals to do and with my children being of school it was hard finding time to study never mind write lol But I'm finished my semester now so hopefully I should have slightly more regular updates but I am hoping to move house very soon so that might effect updates. xxx

Chapter 3

Snow was back at the loft laying on her side on her bed, with Neal down for his afternoon nap in his crib and baby Emma curled up beside her on the bed gazing up at her with all the concentration a new-born could muster wearing one of Neal’s sleep suits from when he was a new-born. Snow couldn’t help the contented smile on her face as she studied each inch of Emma. She remembered doing the exact same thing 30 years ago as Doc placed Emma in her arms, newly born and slightly wet. She was every inch the same now as she was back then. With her chin, David’s nose and cheek bones and Snow fell even more in-love with her daughter at that moment. This was everything she had ever wished for being able to lie in bed studying her daughter. Snow placed her finger in Emma’s hand and the babe tightened her grip around it. 

“Still as strong as ever I see” Snow cooed at the infant earning her a little wiggle from Emma as she recognized her Mother’s voice, which made Snow laugh. 

She debated for a moment if big Emma would object to having her photo taken now but decided that she was sure Emma would understand that she wanted to have pictures of Emma as a baby, something they never had the opportunity to do in the Enchanted Forest. So, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Emma grasping on to her finger. The smile on snow’s face got even bigger as she imagined being able to put it beside the picture she had of Neal at the same age. A soft tap on the door broke Snow from her thoughts and she gently scooped Emma up into her arms holding her close. 

“I wonder who’s that at the door Emmy, Daddy can’t have finished at the store yet” Snow cooed, looking in on Neal as she passed his crib on the way to the door. 

“Oh. Blue come in” Snow said in surprise as she opened the door and took in the sight of the blue fairy in her Mother Superior clothes with a warm smile on her face. 

“David explained what happened, he wanted me to make sure that Emma was OK” Blue explained as she stepped into the loft, reaching up to touch Emma’s head gently “She looks just like she did the day she was born, so pure and full of innocence” 

“Well, let’s hope Emma doesn’t remember this when she’s older again, she won’t like being called pure and innocent” Snow laughed remembering her daughters dislike of anything that made her sound less than a kick ass hero.

“Well let’s see if we can make her big again” Blue smiled gesturing toward the bed.

Snow walked over to the bed, closely followed by blue and laid Emma on the bed who immediately began to fuss at the loss of her Mother’s warmth. 

“You can lay beside her, it won’t interfere” Blue reassured Snow, who immediately laid down on the bed beside her infant daughter a contented smile forming again when Emma instantly settled down. Blue pulled out her wand and started to wave it over Emma’s body, moving it up and down over her as though scanning her. Emma’s body was surrounded by a blue light as Blue closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. 

Fear began to flood Snow. What if Emma was hurt by the dark magic or if she would be stuck like this forever, not that Snow would mind, she would love and care for Emma no matter what but she and David wouldn’t be around forever. A small nagging fear was at the back of mind worried that Blue could turn Emma back and she would lose the chance to watch her grow up again. She knew of course Emma would rather be 30 than a baby and she would love her daughter either way but a small part of her really wanted the chance to raise her like they should have been able to. After what felt like hours to Snow, although in reality was only a few minutes. Blue put her wand away and began to speak. 

“She’s perfectly healthy, the spell hasn’t done any physical damage apart from the de-aging. Her memories however are gone well mostly she remembers being born and being placed in the wardrobe but that’s it until you found her in the woods. Her memories might return as she grows up but I can’t tell for certain” Blue explained slightly frustrated that she couldn’t give Snow a proper answer. 

“But she will grow up?” Snow asked relief filling her. 

“Yes, she will grow up like any normal little girl but she still has her magic, I could feel it trying to fight me off when I was trying to see her memories so I’m not sure how that would affect her development, it might be dangerous especially if she has forgotten how to control them” 

“We’ll help her its OK” Snow reassured both Blue and herself because if she was honest she had no idea how to help a baby control magic. 

“I’m sure you will” Blue smiled “But I could try and get some of the other fairies together to see if we can make a potion that will speed up her growth but over time, growing from an infant to a 30 year old too quickly would be too much to put Emma through it would be painful and could cause some memories to distort or be lost so we would need to do it gradually” Blue explained talking more out loud to herself than truly to Snow, as she tried running through ingredients in her head that might be useful. 

“To age her quicker?” Snow asked angrily, Blue had just told her Emma would age like a normal little girl, she would have the chance to raise her and now Blue wanted to make her age quicker?

“Well I assumed that’s what you would want, Emma’s the savior and of course for Henry it’s hard for him to have a Mother who is now more like a baby sister” Blue answered her brows pulled together in a frown. 

Snow had forgotten about Henry, in her joy of finally getting to be the mom she always wanted for Emma, she had forgotten the one-person Emma cared about most. Of course, he needed Emma to be his mother not Snow’s baby. “Of course, you’re right sorry, we need to age her back” Snow apologized feeling her heart plummet to her stomach as she spoke. 

“I know this is hard for you Snow, this could have been your second chance with Emma but Emma has a great destiny ahead of her but the slow aging will give you a chance to experience every stage of her life just quicker” Blue said touching Snow’s arm sympathetically. 

“I know your right, Emma is a hero not a helpless baby and I wouldn’t change that, I wouldn’t. It would just be nice to be her Mommy” Snow said running her finger down the side of the now sleeping Baby Emma’s face getting lost in her thoughts once more. 

“I’ll let myself out” Blue said with a smile before turning and leaving the loft, closing the door softly behind her. 

Snow stayed laying on the bed beside Emma stroking her face. Imaging all the things that she would have done with Emma had the Evil Queen not cursed them all to Storybrooke. Teaching her to walk in the nursery, hearing her first word, her first Ball, her first horse ride, teaching her to shot a bow and arrow. All the things that got ripped away from her by a curse. Snow sore in that moment that no matter how little time that she had with Emma before she returned to her proper age, she would make the most of it and enjoy every second.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Snow didn’t even realise she had dosed off beside Emma until she was woken by another knock at the door, a quick look at the alarm told her she had only been asleep for about 20 minutes and both Emma and Neal were still fast asleep. Snow placed pillows on either side of Emma so she wouldn’t get hurt before going to open the door. On the other side of the door was the last person Snow expected to see. Ashley and her daughter Alexandra.

“Ashley, is everything OK?” Snow asked slightly surprised. 

“Yes, everything’s fine. We dumped into David at the store and he looked a bit flustered trying to decide on diaper size. He explained everything and said he had to go and see the guy you caught earlier before Hook did so he asked if I could drop these off” Ashley explained gesturing to the brown bag in her arms.

“Oh, thank you so much, come on in” Snow said opening the door wider so Ashley and Alexandra could come into the loft just in time to hear Emma start to cry from her spot on the bed. Snow rushed to the crying infant and picked her up in her arms but for once Emma didn’t settle down straight away instead she continued to fuss and move her head towards Snow as if looking for food. 

“looks like I made it just in time, there’s bottles and formula in the bag. I’ll make it for you if you want” Ashley offered setting Alexandra down and heading for the kitchen with the grocery bag. “Oh, leave the door open Thomas is bring some more things up” Ashley said pulling items out of the grocery bag as Snow bounced Emma trying to calm her down before she woke Neal up. Emma’s cries got louder and louder the longer it took Ashley to make the bottle. 

“You’re OK Emma, You’re OK” Snow said in a sing song voice has she continued to bounce Emma this time over her shoulder and patting her back until she noticed a swirl of white smoke on Emma’s face and suddenly Neal’s pacifier was in her mouth. Emma’s cries stopped immediately but Neal was disturbed from his sleep by his missing pacifier and he began to fuss threatening to break out into full screaming mode soon. 

“Emma, that was not nice we don’t steal your brothers paci, now do we” Snow gently chastised her daughter before taking the paci out of Emma’s mouth and giving it back to Neal who instantly fell back into a proper sleep. 

“Sibling rivalry starting already I see” Ashley laughed as she handed Snow a warmed bottle of formula 

“I guess so, at least we know Blue’s worry about her not being able to control her magic was unfounded, she seems perfectly able to control it. Don’t you madam” Snow said as she sat down at the kitchen table and fed Emma her bottle, Emma took it greedily and happily started gulping down the milk. 

“She’s so beautiful Snow, she has your chin for sure” Ashley gushed peering down at the drinking baby. 

Just then Thomas came into the loft followed by a slightly out of breath Grumpy, Sleepy and Doc all of whom were carrying large boxes, Thomas’ even had a pink bassinet perched on top. The men placed their heavy boxes down in the middle of the loft and stood to catch their breath. 

“What is all this?” Snow asked with a small laugh. 

“This is a week’s worth of cardio in one go, can’t you guys get a ground floor apartment at least or I don’t know an actual house?” Grumpy grumbled “Sleepy nearly fell down the stairs twice because he fell asleep on the way up!”

“I’m sorry Grumpy, next time there is a curse I’ll make sure to get a ground floor apartment just for you” Snow said rolling her eyes, she knew her brothers well and although she knew Grumpy wasn’t lying he was prone to over exaggerating. 

“That’s all I ask” Grumpy replied sarcastically earning a laugh from Snow. 

“Well I realised that you would be using all your baby stuff with Neal and Emma is going to need somewhere to sleep etc and We were going to just throw Alexandra’s old things away so we thought you might get some use out of them, there’s clothes, a bassinet a baby bath, changing mat, bottles, steriliser, a bouncy chair and a few toys. All girly of course” Ashley smiled

“That’s so nice Ashley thank you so much that would be a huge help thank you” Snow answered tears coming to her eyes at her old friend’s generosity.

“It’s no problem at all after everything Emma has done for me, it’s the very least I can do” Ashley smiled remembering the amount of times Emma had helped her, most especially in making sure that she had Alexandra instead of Gold. Ashley watched Snow look down at her daughter still drinking from her bottle and saw the love and adoration on her face, it was the same look Ashley had when she was given her second chance at being a mother. “We’ll leave you too it, call me if you need anything else or need help with the babies” She said before ushering Thomas and the dwarves out the door, Alexandra tucked carefully in her arms as Grumpy continued to moan about how he now had to walk all the way down the stairs. 

Snow finished feeding Emma her bottle and winded her gently, laughing at the large burp that came out before changing her nappy into one the fits and not one of Neal’s that came up to Emma’s chest. Snow placed the now sleeping Emma into the beautiful pink bassinet Ashley had brought, her hands running along the edge feeling the smoothness of the cotton and satin ribbon under her fingers.   
Snow was lost in thought thinking about the crib they had Geppetto make back in the enchanted forest. She had never seen a crib like it before and she had loved it instantly, she was so excited to lay their sleeping princess in it and watch as she grew and grew until they would have to get Geppetto to make her a bed when she could no longer fit in it. She imagined baby Emma using the wooden poles to pull herself up to stand determined and brave enough to try and see over the sides. She and David of course would come running to make sure their little princess was safe and Emma would of course laugh at them with her single tooth showing. She knew she wouldn’t get to use the crib she had always envisioned but at last she would get to see Emma do everything she had hoped for her no matter how quickly the Fairy’s would make her grow up. 

Across town David was imagining a much different future, one that involved Hook in jail for murder. His feet ponded along the streets of Storybrooke as his breath came in short, sharp breathes. He had to reach the cells before Hook did. 

At last he burst in through the hospital doors and made his way down to the concealed cells. Before he even reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear Hook yelling at the nurse to let him through. David was glad he had thought to phone ahead and warn the nurse that Hook wasn’t to go near the new prisoner. 

“Hook that’s enough! She’s just following orders!” David shouted as soon as his foot hit the floor of the prison. 

“And who’s order’s might that bloody be?! Let me guess the doting father who doesn’t want his princess to grow up” Hook shouted as he rounded on David, his hook waving around threateningly

“Yes Hook, my orders! The last thing Emma need’s right now is you getting angry and doing something you will regret” David tried to appeal to Hook

“Thanks to that thing in there, the only thing Emma needs right now is milk and diapers. So, I’m going to go in and make him change her back!” Hook shouted pushing past the nurse and storming off down the corridor, almost knocking over the long haired man mopping the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The Enchanted forest.

Bertie laughed happily as he picked up two sticks a long thing one and a shorter fat one and dropped them into the shallow stream below him before running to the other side of the small bridge, careful not to go to close to the edge encase he fell in since there was nothing to stop him from falling. The bridge was only a few planks of wood side by side stretching the small width of the stream. An old road going towards the village went along the right side of the river and the woods on the other. 

He cheered when the short fat stick came out from under the bridge first. It felt like a personal victory if the short fat stick could beat the tall skinny one then maybe just maybe Bertie could beat the tall skinny boys that liked to pick on him. The only thing long and skinny about Bertie was his nose, the rest of him was round and pudgy, puppy fat his mother like to call it. Troll sized the other boys liked to call it. Bertie picked up two more sticks and was about to drop them into the river when he heard someone shouting. 

“Oh look it’s Dorkskin” A boy a year older than him announced to the group of 5 boys around them. They all began to laugh and chant “Dorkskin, Dorkskin” in teasing tones as they got closer. 

“It’s Storkskin” Bertie mumbled picking at the edge of his cape. 

“What was that DORKskin, I didn’t quite hear you” The boy sneered causing the other boys to laugh again as they reached the bridge Bertie had been playing on. 

“My name is Robert Storkskin, not Dorkskin” Bertie said stronger remembering how the short fat stick had won against the tall skinny one.

“You name is whatever I say it is” The boy stepped closer to Bertie so that his chest was pressed against Bertie’s chin and he towered over him. Looking down at Bertie with as much venom and malaise as he could muster. 

Before Bertie could even think of a retort the boy pushed him as hard as he could and Bertie lost his balance and fell straight into the stream, his bum, legs and hands now soaking wet and covered in mud. 

“See you later Dorkskin” The boy’s cackled as they walked away. 

Bertie couldn’t help the thick hot tears that slipped out of his eyes as they walked away. He hated those boys and he hated his name. 

Storybrooke

Hook opened the cell door with a loud crash as it bounced of the wall with the force his had used before grabbing the grey-haired man and throwing him against the wall, his hook dangerously close to the man’s throat. 

“What did you do to Emma!” Hook demanded his face thunderous and inches from the prisoner. Anger radiated from Hook so much he was almost shaking with it. 

“Hook!” David shouted in shock as he pulled the furious pirate off the prisoner. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” The prisoner said calmly, fixing his hat that had been knocked of centre during Hook’s attack. 

Hook went to go for the prisoner again but David managed to hold him back. 

“I swear David if you don’t let me go I will run you threw with my hook” Hook threatened not taking his eyes of the prisoner. 

“And then when we change Emma back she will be really angry with you” David responded calmly 

“Oh, you won’t be changing her back, the only way to change her back is if I die and being the hero’s, I know you are you won’t do that” He laughed smugly sitting back down on the bed he had been sat on before Hook’s interruption. 

“I have no problem with killing you with my bare hand!” Hook made to grab him again but once again David could hold him back but only just. 

“It’s a pity really that I’m stuck in here, she would make a really cute baby I could have easily sold her to a family willing to pay a” The prisoner started to gloat but was cut off by someone punching him hard in the face and he fell unconscious for the third time that day. 

“No one is taking my daughter away from me again” David growled examining his now bloody hand. 

“We aren’t going to get any answers out of him for a while so why don’t we head back and see if the fairy knows anymore” Hook suggested patting David on the shoulder. The two men wordlessly left the cell. Hook looked over his shoulder and felt a strange mixture of being impressed and fear as he looked at the grey-haired man’s bloody nose, David had some hook on him that he hoped never to be on the receiving end off. 

 

 

A/N Sorry it has been so long! life, college, kids, depression all those weird and wonderful and not so wonderful things have kept me from writing but hopefully I'll be back on track a bit more now and I promise the next chapter will be longer! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this week I've 3 sick children and feeling really sick myself but instead of resting now that I've got them settled for a bit, I'm writing this. Damn you plot bunnies! xxx

Chapter 6

David and Hook returned to the loft to find all hell seemed to have broken loose in their absence. There seemed to be items of baby clothing thrown over every surface in slight, toys and baby things littered the floor and what suspiciously looked like broken mugs were piled in the sink and right in the middle of it all stood a stressed looking Snow hold a baby over each shoulder desperately trying to get them to stop the ear-piercing screeching that was coming from both. 

Emma let out a rather loud cry and one of the glass fronted cupboards in the kitchen exploded sending shattered glass flying out into the apartment. Snow let out a cry of shock and instantly curled her body in to protect the babies from the glass, but a small piece caught her arm staining her cream cardigan red with blood. 

David rushed towards his wife and scooped the still screaming Emma into his arms and moving her away from the kitchen in the hope her magic wouldn’t cause any more destruction. Hook ran to relieve Snow of the little prince careful not to catch Snow or the baby with his hook. 

“Perhaps I should take the young prince here to Granny’s for a little while” Hook had to shout over the sounds of the two babies’ cry’s.

“That might be a good idea” David called back as he bounced his infant daughter up and down in the hopes of calming her, but it seemed to only cause her to cry louder. 

Hook nodded and left the loft with little Neal curled in his arms careful to lift the princes coat on the way out. Neal’s cries suddenly shut out by the closing of the door meaning they could hear each other slightly better than before with only one child crying now. 

“Snow your bleeding!” David exclaimed noticing the blood on his wife’s arm. “We need to get you to a doctor” 

“I think it’s Emma that needs to see a Doctor not me” Snow protested slowly pealing of the cardigan. 

“we’ll get you both to a Doctor” David insisted as he went into the kitchen to find a clean towel regretting it almost instantly when the toaster suddenly exploded as he and Emma passed it. “How is she doing that?” He asked

“I don’t know she’s been crying for over an hour now and the more she cries the more destruction she seems to cause, I don’t think she can control it” Snow answered as David passed her the towel to press over her wound.

“We’ll call Regina on the way to the hospital maybe she will know” David suggested making his way to the coat hanger to get Snow’s coat. He wrapped Emma up in her baby blanket he found lying on the floor near the door and had a flash of memory of wrapping Emma up in it just after she had been born, she had been crying then too although not nearly as bad. She was only brand new and still getting used to the bright and noisy world she had been born into. Now she sounded as though she was in pain and it hurt his heart more than he thought humanly possible. 

The Charming’s left the loft and headed to the car, securing Emma is Neal’s car seat. Snow opted to sit in the back with her to try and calm her down but not even the moving car could calm the infant’s cries. Regina had a hard time hearing David on the hands free due to the crying but could make out the words “Hospital, Emma and Magic” and said she would meet them there. 

The drive to the hospital was the longest drive either of the adult Charming’s had ever experienced both felt completely powerless to help their daughter, who was obviously in pain, but they couldn’t figure out why or where. The poor infant’s face was red with crying so hard and her blanket was barely covering her with how hard she was kicking her legs out in pain. Snow could never remember Neal crying this hard not even when he had a bad ear infection a few weeks ago and seemed inconsolable.

At last they pulled up in front of the hospital and got out of the car, David lifted the car seat with the still screaming baby Emma in it and the three of them headed inside. One of the perks of being the King and Queen back in the enchanted forest and the sheriff in this realm was that they didn’t need to wait to be seen, the family was instantly shown into a private room on the children’s ward and the Doctor paged to come and see them. 

Snow sat on the edge of the hospital bed still pressing the towel against the wound hissing in pain every so often when she moved her arm. David paced the floor holding Emma against his chest, she seemed to calm down slightly when she could her his heartbeat in his chest although her little fists where still clutched around his grey t-shirt and her knees drawn up to her belly as she continued to cry in pain, but nothing was exploding anymore which David took as a good sign. 

Doctor Whale finally entered the room taking his stethoscope off from around his neck and as usual wearing his characteristic smirk. David instantly wanted to punch him and not for the first time thought how they really needed to get another Doctor in the town. 

“What seems to be the problem, it’s certainly not the prince’s lungs that’s for sure” Whale asked wincing at the sound of Emma’s cry. 

“It’s not Neal it’s Emma. She was hit by some magic earlier which turned her back into a baby and now she won’t stop crying, we think she’s in pain” David explained. 

“That’s a new one” Whale commented raising his eyebrows, nothing really surprised him in Storybrooke anymore, but he had to admit he was not expecting that. “Put her down on the bed, what happened to you?” He asked Snow, noticing the blood-soaked towel on her arm. 

“Emma’s magic went a bit haywire and made a glass cupboard explode, a bit of the glass caught my arm” Snow explained. 

“Will you get that stitched up and dressed while I examine Emma” Whale asked the nurse stood at the door who nodded and rushed off to get what she needed to stitch Snow’s arm. 

David managed to pry Emma of, of his shirt, for a tiny new-born she had quite some grip and placed her down on the bed next to Snow. Emma’s cries once again became louder and the machine in the corner of the room banged and smoke rose from the back of it, making Whale jump in surprise. 

“I think it might be best to get her some pain meds before she blows up the entire hospital” Whale suggested as the lights overhead began to flicker. “She’s very small though so I’ll need to weigh her, so I can give her the correct amount” 

Whale picked up Emma carefully in his hands and carried her over to the baby scales. “Now if you’re a good girl and don’t blow up any more machines I won’t bill your parents for the one you just blew up ok?” Whale spoke to Emma as though she was a bomb waiting to go off in his hands. He placed her down on the little white cradle on top of the scales and let out a sigh of relief when it didn’t go bang. David didn’t take his eyes of Whale the entire time and stood by Snow with his arms crossed in full protective father mode. 

“Was Emma early by any chance?” Whale asked lifting Emma of the scales and bringing her back to her parents.

“A little over a month why?” David asked his eyebrows pulled down into a frown.

“She’s only 4lb 5 which is very small for a full-term baby but about right for a preemie, I’ll just get her medicine ready then once she’s more comfortable I can examine her properly” Whale said before leaving the room, giving Emma one last nervous glance as she rested on Charming’s chest once more.

Just has he left the nurse returned and began to clean and stitch up Snow’s arm. The couple shared a look and had one of their silent conversations. They knew Emma was small due to being early, but they didn’t realise how small she was, they didn’t have time for any sort of checks when she had been born before she had to be put in the wardrobe, they barely had to time hold her. They were both worried about how being small was going to affect her growing up or if it would affect whatever spell or potion Blue managed to come up with. They decided there and then that whatever problem’s that came from Emma being so small they would face the way they faced everything. Together. 

By the time Whale came back, Charming’s heartbeat and pure exhaustion had made Emma fall sleep although she kept wriggling and moaning as she did, still very clearly in pain. Whale came in carrying a drip and a neo-natal sized canula. 

“She’s not going to like this but the quickest and best way to get the pain medicine into her” Whale explained has he hooked the drip on the pole. “You might want to lay down on the bed beside her we need to keep her as calm as possible” Whale said to David. Who for once did as Whale suggested and laid down on the bed beside Emma, inwardly celebrating when he managed to get both of them on the bed without Emma waking up.

The nurse finished putting the dressing over Snow’s stitches, she had needed 3 of them, just as Whale had put the needle into the back of Emma’s tiny hand. Emma woke with a start and a machine right beside them blew up as she cried but Whale proved his professionalism and didn’t lose focus as he inserted the canula and removed the needle from Emma’s hand quickly placing the clear sticky plaster over it and wrapping it in a bandage before connecting the drip to it. Within a few moments the medicine took effect and Emma’s cries settled as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

“Ok so now that we can all hear ourselves think, what happened?” Whale asked as he put his stethoscope in his ears and unbuttoned Emma’s sleepsuit to listen to her chest. It was only then that David noticed that she wasn’t wearing one of Neal’s sleepsuits but a white one with little pink crowns all over it. 

“I don’t know, I finished giving her, her bottle got her changed and laid her down to sleep. She woke up about 10 minutes later screaming in agony and then things started being thrown around the loft and exploding it was madness it went on for nearly an hour before David and Hook showed up to help me” Snow explained.

“And other than the de-aging thing, nothing else was wrong before? No signs of a cold or a tummy bug anything like that?” Whale asked this time using his to check in Emma’s ears.

“No nothing, she was fine even before this when she was grown up there was nothing” Snow answered. 

“Ok well I mean physically, she checks out ok, her temperature is a bit high but that could be from the crying. I’ll get hold of her records see if there’s anything in there from when she was a baby that might help” Whale said as he straightened up and left the room. Leaving Snow and David looking down at their tiny baby both their hearts full of worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charming paced up and down the hospital room, this time without his crying infant daughter in his arms. He was pacing because he was nervous. Doctor Whale had been gone almost an hour now and he was anxious to find out what was wrong with Emma. Snow sat beside Emma on the bed stroking her small head and trying to commit to memory exactly how soft her brown hair felt. She knew of course Emma’s hair would turn blonde as she grew so it was strange to see her with brown hair, even if Snow could already see the lighter parts to it. 

“Why don’t you come sit beside us? We never got a proper look at her when she was born, there’s so many details I missed the first time” Snow spoke softly to her husband. 

“I’m too anxious, what if there’s something seriously wrong with her? Or what ever Blue did hurt her?” David spoke his fears out loud, the words feeling heavy on his tongue.

“What ever is wrong with her, we will be here for her David and we will fix it just like we always do. Now come on and hold her. The last time you held her, you where fighting off knights so I’m sure you didn’t get to enjoy it” Snow said determinately lifting Emma up being careful of the drip in her tiny hand. 

Charming sighed knowing his wife was right just like she always was and walked towards her, he gently took Emma from her and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma fitted into the crook of his arm perfectly as if she was always meant to be there. Charming couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at getting to look at his tiny new-born daughter again. Snow was right the last time he held her like this they were headed towards the wardrobe. She was so good then as if she knew how important it was to be quiet, even when he had to fight the knights she stayed quiet and still. He remembered fleetingly being amazed at that. Now however there was no curse chasing them or knights to fight, he was able to look down at his daughter and admire her. He took in her small nose and the tiny red mark on her eye lid. Angel kisses his mom used to call them. Charming bend down and placed a kiss to Emma’s forehead, inhaling the wonderful smell that seemed to cling to every new baby like a warm blanket. He loved Emma as a grown up, she was still his little girl no matter what but there was just something of being able to enjoy the slight weight of her warm body in his arm that he just couldn’t beat. 

Emma slowly opened her tiny eyes and stared up at Charming, her mouth opening in a small yawn that just melted his heart. Her little body wiggled as she snuggled in closer to his body, sensing his heat. Her little hand reaching up in the air and wrapping itself around Charming’s finger, her grip strong and tight before falling back to sleep again safe in her daddy’s arms. 

Snow watched the pair from the other side of the bed, her heart melting at the sight. This is what she had been most looking forward too when she had been pregnant with Emma. Watching Emma wrap Charming round her little finger. She knew Emma was going to be a Daddy’s girl as soon as she could feel her move, she always moved much more when she could hear David talking but would calm right down as soon as he laid his hand on her bump and spoke softly to Emma. Charming was so wrapped up in staring at his daughter that he never noticed Snow take out her phone and snap a picture of the two of them. 

The families’ quiet moment was soon interrupted when the door burst open revealing Regina stood behind it looking murderous, in her usual black pants suit and white button up shirt, her black heels clicked on the floor as she walked into the room towards the family on the bed. 

“What in hell is going on? I take Henry to Granny’s to meet you for lunch and find Granny playing baby food roulette with your son, then get some critique phone call from you telling me to come to the hospital that I can barely hear over the crying in the background!” Regina demanded not even noticing the small baby in Charming’s arms. 

“Shh!” Snow urged her once step mother with a quick glance over at Emma who was beginning to stir. 

“Don’t shush me! What is going on?” Regina demanded louder this time. 

The loud noise woke Emma up and she began to cry again, her loud squeals bouncing of the walls as one of the light bulbs above them exploded. David quickly moved Emma so her ear was against his heart and bounced her gently as he tried to calm her down before she blew up another expensive machine in the room. A few moments of stressful pacing and shushing from Charming as small explosions happened around them Emma finally settled back to sleep. Thankfully all the machines were still intact this time and David was able to set Emma down on the bed, her baby blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm. 

“Now are you going to explain to me what’s going on?” Regina asked softer this time. 

Snow and Charming told the whole story of from their walk in the woods, finding the mechanic being attacked, Emma being turned into a baby, what Blue said and the destruction of their loft. David even talked about stopping Hook from trying to kill the man they had arrested.

“Where did he go after?” Snow asked David her worry for her daughters’ boyfriend clear in her voice. 

“He said something about needing to clear his head down by the docks” David told her putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Regina remained quiet however just staring down at baby Emma. She was both confused and fascinated by what had happened. She had never heard of someone who could turn adults into babies, the magic was completely unknown to her and that was both exciting and terrifying. The more she looked at Emma the more she could see little bits of Henry when he was a baby. She had the same shaped lips and evidently had the same set of lungs. There was just something very Henry about her that Regina just couldn’t quite put her finger on though.   
There was a knock on the door and a nurse came into the room looking a little sheepish. She had heard the stories about Prince Charming and Snow White as well as the saviour and quite frankly she was a little intimidated by them. Back home she was just the daughter of a healer and felt very unqualified to be treating the royals of her realm.

“Doctor Whale sent me to tell you that he wants to admit Emma for tonight so I’m going to take you to an inpatient room” the nurse stammered through nervously tucking some loose red hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you, Nurse Jenny” Charming smiled, reading her name tag. His usual knack of putting everyone he meets at ease radiating of him as he picked Emma up of the bed and gestured for Nurse Jenny to lead the way. 

“Did Doctor Whale say why he was keeping Emma in?” Snow asked immediately. 

“He is still looking through her records so didn’t give much of a reason, but he did order a bag of fluids to be given to her” Nurse Jenny answered clutching Emma’s chart to her chest as she lead the family from the examination room, through the hospital and up to paediatric inpatients.

The room they where put into was large and brightly decorated with a metal hospital crib in the middle of the room, a small sofa against the far wall and a small changing unit opposite the crib. All the machinery had been cleared out of the room leaving it feeling a little empty without it. The white board on the door and behind the crib read “Emma Charming” which Snow appreciated and felt slightly emotional about. 

“I’ll need to do Miss Swan’s ob.’s before I administer the fluids, so if you could lay her down in the crib please” Nurse Jenny asked shyly. 

David crossed the room with Emma and laid her down as Regina sat on the sofa eyeing Nurse Jenny with as much scrutiny as possible. Nurse Jenny pulled out different implements out of the pocket of her scrubs, a tiny blood pressure scuff, an old glass thermometer, a small light to investigate Emma’s ears and throat and a stethoscope. 

“Doctor Whale wants us to go as he put it as old school as possible with Emma” She explained carefully lifting Emma’s arm out of her blanket and putting the thermometer under her arm. She managed to take all of Emma’s ob.’s slowly and carefully enough that Emma stayed asleep through it all much to everyone’s relief and amazement. As soon as she was done Nurse Jenny scuttled off out of the room writing down her observations as she went. 

“She’s efficient for a blubbering idiot” Regina commented crossing her legs and resting her arms over them. 

“She’s just shy” Snow defended “It’s sweet” 

“She certainly seems to have a little crush on your husband” Regina smirked raising an eyebrow

“Me?” Charming asked standing up straight after bending down to stoke Emma’s head. 

“Please don’t tell me you didn’t notice her blush when you spoke to her or the way her eyes constantly moved in your direction” Regina pointed out. 

“huh, guess I really am Charming” Charming shrugged smugly 

“Don’t let it get to your head too much, your still married remember” Snow joked as she came to stand beside her husband, both her hands resting on the cold metal side of the crib. 

“How could I ever forget that” Charming flirted pulling Snow towards him and kissing her gently on the lips. 

“That’s one way to traumatise your infant” Regina droned.


End file.
